


Plot bunnies

by ArachneAssassin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachneAssassin/pseuds/ArachneAssassin
Summary: Plot bunnies of different fandoms and their AUs.





	Plot bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> BNHA / MCU
> 
> Izuku is born on Earth 19999 (MCU)

Orphaned or abandoned in early years, he ends up repeatedly run away from orphanages and prefers being a street rat.

During undercover mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. in 2004 Black Widow found 7 years Izuku and take him.

He is 13 when he assist on mission watching Tony Stark (Iron Man 2)

His first "official" mission is help Hawkeye to check the security of the Avengers Initiative database and Helicarrier. (The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative comics)

  
Later he help Hawkeye observe Tesseract and end controled by Loki.  
He may be part of the team during Battle of NY but keeping his distance like Hawkeye - in this cause he runs into Ancient One  
Or they denied him to take part and he is with Fury.

18 years during Age of Ultron, ends in space with Hulk. (Pietro may or may not survive)  
He don't end on Sakaar with Hulk.  
Somehow he meet Guardians of the Galaxy.

He meet Avengers again on Titan, and is wiped with half of universe.

Battle after Hulk snap went differently.  
Wanda tried destroy th Gauntlet with stones the same way like Mind stone in Wakanda.  
Izuku is forces to stab the gauntlet during proces.  
Gauntlet and stones explodes.

Izuku is closest to them so the stone fragments merge with him.

They end in MHA universe before quirks start appearing.

They try to return via Strange and other wizards portals but can't.

Unfortunately, the whole raelity (or few others) they came from is destroyed.

Thanks to Dormammu or Galactus or One Below All or whoever you want for it.

  
In fear of what their presence can make to current Earth, they choose to stay in space (on Moon, on Mars, built something like Atlantis from StarGate) but still monitor Earth.  
During the appearing of first quirks, Izuku is one of the last original arrivals.

Quirks existet before the Glowing Baby, and Izuku and others was taking them from planet.  
After birth of Glowing Baby things get more complicated for them but they don't stop.  
Izuku and some from taken people became the first of vigilantes.


End file.
